Heart of the Broken Sword
by Sora Messenger of the Sky
Summary: A league of Hitokiri known as the "Sword" controlled by the Shogunate has lost their best warrior to self awareness. On his quest for answers, he is befriended by the young and beautiful Kaoru; together they seek to revive his name. This is my very first
1. Default Chapter

Heart of the Broken Sword  
  
Kenshin: Steps into spotlight and taps a microphone Ummmm... Testing...Testing...One, Two, Three...Okay. Sora doesn't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters like myself, that she doesn't...So don't send your big, scary lawyers. But the plot is one hundred percent hers, that it is! And please, go easy on her. It's her first RK fanfiction ever, but enjoy the story!

Chapter I: Just a Weapon

_ You came into the threshold of another starless night of fear,  
  
You're running from the demons that would drag you down again  
  
Illusions of the world are spinning out of time and frame  
  
And synchronicity..._

"Someone help me!! Anyone!! Please!!"

A young lady ran through the rain slick pathway, darting through the sad and solemn buildings that served as the only obstacles between her and the lunatic chasing her. No signs of other people were to be found, and none of the businesses seemed to be open so that she could safely hide from him. The situation appeared hopeless, but her will was overworking her frail and cold body, allowing her to keep running; the menacing villain trying to get her was most likely trying to take her life with the twin wakazashis.

"Come back here!!"

The girl made a hard turn between two dark buildings and realized that she was stuck in an alley...just her luck. She frantically searched for anything to hide in...a garbage can, a box, anything...but she could find nothing. She could only watch as the evil dude was coming, stiff and paralyzed, in utter fear...

"Now girl, accept your punishment!!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her demise, but the blow was never delivered. Instead, she heard a faint yell of agony and the sickening crack of a corpse hitting the cold, wet pavement. After willing herself to open her eyes, in front of her she saw a young man with flawless white hair, now soaked and wet with rain water, pulled back into a long ponytail. His body was small and lean, covered in black leather clothing. His eyes were violet, but they had no life in them, and they were only empty and dark as if his soul had been taken away from him. In his right hand, there was a bloodstained katana slowly being washed by the rain. She could only stare at him, hoping that he had saved her.

"W-Why did you...?" She asked timidly.

"You cannot escape the blood once you've killed so many. It would not have mattered if I had killed one more or not." He replied flatly.

She was about to reply, but she saw blood dripping down his left arm. She was surprised he had any in him, being so pale. It looked as if he had never seen sunlight...but, nevertheless the young woman was concerned.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No." He simply stated.

He brought up his arm to look at it, but he didn't try to do anything to tend it; he stared at it blankly as the rain started to wash away some of it.

There is no such thing as physical pain, only emotional. It's all in our heads. We let our emotions get the better of us as soon as we see a wound. I don't feel any pain because I have no emotions to wallow in. Emotions are the weakness of the heart, and it will someday wipe out the human race...a weapon such as myself shouldn't have any so-called 'feelings', not even a will of my own; my soul, my heart, and my body shall be as the steel of a katana...a weapon that has no will, only a waster to wield it and a sharp edge..." He said in a monotone voice.

The girl wanted to cry at this man's pitiful state as she sat there, becoming more soaked in the rain. Her train of thought was however broken when the young man held out his left hand toward her. She glanced down at it in more shock; on that arm was kanji carved into it, and the lines were thin as if someone used a safety pin or a box cutter. She gasped at it in horror, and looked at him with pain filled eyes. He stared at her as if he could read her feelings through her eyes.

"My mother did that to me when I was but a child... however it's not healing. Don't worry about it. Just take my hand and I'll take you home."

Before she did anything, she attempted to read the Kanji on his arm. She could only make out some of it, since the rest was covered in blood.

**"The lone sakura is...my name?"**

The man looked at her, and his expression never loosened but he stared at the cut and looked at her again. He slowly took his hand into his, squeezing it a little; it frightened her because he was as cold as ice, but something inside told he that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Listen...you must wake up and when you do...find me."

"Wake...Up....?"

"You won't wake up easily on your own. However, haven't you ever noticed that as soon as you die in a dream, you wake up?"

The young woman blankly stared at him, feeling a little apprehensive. He squeezed his katana, and swiftly stabbed her with it; she let out a gasp of agony and leaned on him, squeezing his shoulder. She had tears in her eyes, taking in short gasps. He pulled it out and dropped it on the ground, hesitantly hugging her softly, unsure of how he could express anything.

"I'm only helping you wake up...I apologize for 'killing' you, but it was a nightmare to begin with. It had to be done...for as of now, I'm dying as well, and this is a telepathic all for assistance. I implore you to find me. I'll be waiting..."

The girl looked up, not understanding what he just said, but grabbing most of it. She slowly nodded her head, and the darkness began to cloud her vision.

"I will find you...I will save you..."

And with that, she woke up.

_ All these politics  
  
Of life and death  
  
And relevance...  
  
It's my Existence_

Kenshin: ...And with that, Chapter one ends. I thank you for reading, that I do. Sora will send the next chapter of this story as soon as she can, so please review and tell her what you think!  
The magic review button is waiting, that it is!


	2. Chapter II: The Black Broken Sword

Heart of the Broken Sword  
  
Sanosuke: Welcome to the beginning of chapter two...I think...?  
  
Yahiko: YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!!! Let me do it!!  
  
Sanosuke: In your dreams, short stop.  
  
Yahiko: Short stop!?!? I'll kill you!!!  
  
Kenshin: (whispers to the audience) Sora does not own Rurouni Kenshin, or the song that was written in italics last chapter or this chapter. The name of the song is 'Existence' but she doesn't know the artist, that she doesn't, so...What this one said was totally pointless, wasn't it? Also note that this story takes place in present time!  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, did you just tell them the disclaimer?!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, your turn was up last chapter!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Sorry...Uh, enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter II: The Broken Black Sword  
  
_ Another morning it comes  
  
Rushing up your bedpost with the wind  
  
You face yourself just like you always do  
  
Time and time again..._  
  
"...oru! Kaoru? Wake up you dunce! It's time for school!"  
  
Kaoru Kamiya slowly opened her eyes, and soon realized that it was morning already; the morning light was coming out from behind the blinds and the bright rays were slowly stinging the poor girl's eyes. Still a little tired, she closed her eyes and drifted away in sleep until someone pushed her out of her bed and caused her to land on the silver carpet she just replaced. The young woman fumbled to get out of her quilt...but as soon as she did, she had an angry face.  
  
"Megumi!! What was that for!?" She shouted.  
  
"That's what you get for going to sleep again! I'm not going to be late because my friend is too lazy to even set her stupid alarm clock!"  
  
"What I do with my alarm clock is none of your business!!"  
  
"Now hurry up and get dressed, Kaoru, and I'll make some breakfast!" She said, helping her up.  
  
Megumi Takani and Kaoru Kamiya has lived in the same apartment together for about two years; right after Kaoru's father had died, the two were inseparable...that is, except when it comes to mornings and other topics. The apartment was rather large for two ordinary college girls to afford, but they could manage with their salary. Downstairs, there was the living room complete with a small gray coffee table with a glass top, a small plasma television, a few matching lamps, sofas, and drawers and silver carpet. Beside the living room was their modest kitchen; they had a polished dark gray marble tile everywhere, lots of organized pots and pans, and a dark gray rectangle kitchen table similar to the coffee table. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms (one for each of them), decorated in their own theme. Kaoru's room was mostly colored in Lilac (bed, carpet, wallpaper, etc.), while Megumi's was mostly colored in blue...and in each of them was a personal bathroom.  
  
It didn't take much time at all for Kaoru to get clean and in her uniform at all, but she always had a ribbon in her raven black hair. After finishing, she raced down the stairs with her backpack and homework in hand and walked straight into the kitchen, where Megumi was waiting. She sat at her seat of the table, starting to chow down on her plate of food that was prepared right in front of her.  
  
"Gosh Kaoru, slow down! What did I tell you? If you eat so fast you'll get indigestion!" Megumi stated.  
  
With that, Kaoru put down her chopsticks and looked at her with irritation written all over her face.  
  
"Megumi, sometimes I wish you weren't in medical school..." Kaoru said, "So when is Sano coming over to pick us up?"  
  
"In about a an hour. Why?"  
  
"So I can see how fast I have to eat."  
  
"KAORU!!!"  
  
"Hehehehe....Just kidding."  
  
The two waited for Sanosuke Sagara to pick them up for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

(After school...6:00 pm)  
  
After many grueling classes, Kaoru and Megumi began to walk down a path with a forest of Sakura trees surrounding it; the spring was almost ending, and the Sakura blossoms were falling like soft snow, delicately hitting the ground. Right beside the forest of dazzling trees, was a tranquil river that held many Koi fish...the two young women often go here for picnics when the Sakura blossoms aren't falling so much. But as of now, they used the path as a way to get to their jobs quicker. When the path splits into two, they must part ways. However Kaoru felt that today was a little bit different from the others...she could practically smell it in the air. Megumi was beginning to worry; Kaoru was silent for the whole time.  
  
"Hey Kaoru...Wanna know something cool?" She said to at least get one conversation going.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I've got one more test to do and I'll be a doctor! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Really? What're you doing?"  
  
"I have to operate on a Sword..." Megumi said, looking into the clouds.  
  
"A...Sword...?" Kaoru was completely confused.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'll do it anyway as long as you tell no one else. The Sword is a very large group of assassins that work for the Shogunate, but they are a secret...the government has only issued this confidential information to doctors and military leaders. Very rarely are they seen walking around in the public. Well as I was saying, all Swords are characterized by white hair and they express no emotion or have a mind of their own. And the darker their suit, the higher their class is; rumor between doctors has it that there was only one Sword so deadly he was decked out in black...and he turned his back on the collective of Swords after gaining a conscience. But get this: he moved quicker than the eye can see when he was in battle, and not only did he use his sword in battle...but his Telekinetic powers and..."  
  
"Megumi, do you REALLY believe that there is a person that deadly with psychic powers running around loose in the public?"  
  
Megumi looked down at the ground while she was walking. Kaoru looked at Megumi once again, but with a sad face...she felt as if she had made a mistake saying what she did, but she definitely made a point. Eventually the two had come across the point in which the path split in two, and with a final farewell of the day they parted to face their own separate journeys.  
  
Kaoru began to saunter through the path of Sakura trees; the dirt trail was hardly visible at this point because of the many pink petals on the ground, and if you got lost in the trees, you'd be really lost. The young woman began to regret even leaving Megumi, and it was starting to get dark. Suddenly, the wind pushed away some of the petals and the trail was revealed once again. With a sigh of relief, Kaoru continued her walk to work until she realized that she was back at the place where the dirt pathway split...the place where she and Megumi parted.  
  
"Great...Now what? I'm going in circles!"  
  
With that, Kaoru decided to walk to work along the river's edge...maybe that will safely take her there. But in the distance was a Sakura tree on the other side of the river, alone. What stirred up her curiosity was the man that was lying against the tree. His hair was pure white and his clothes were pitch-black pants, shirt, and jacket. Kaoru couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
'Oh my gosh...is that him?'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke: Well, that's the end of chapter two...I think...?  
  
Yahiko: YOU ARE STILL DOING IT WRONG!!  
  
Sanosuke: Says who!?  
  
Yahiko: ......  
  
Sanosuke: I'm all ears, runt.  
  
Yahiko: Says...Says...Says Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? How did this one get into this!?  
  
Sanosuke: I should have done this a LONG time ago! (cracks knuckles and chases after Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: (runs for his dear life) Orororororororororororororororo!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: COME BACK HERE STUPID RUROUNI!  
  
Yahiko: Hehehe....Anyway, we thank you for reading chapter two. Sora will post chapter three soon, so please review!


End file.
